The Salem Witch War
by RedRogue
Summary: The heirs of the Covenant's ancient rivals came for revenge. They found love. So now, they have war. Remember, all is fair...
1. Prologue

**A/N: Got the inspiration for this one while writing "_the Descension"_. I got challenged a while back to see if my abilities stretched as far as pulling off a 'girl with power' story. So in response to this challenge (you know who you are) here I am writing this story just for you. I'm going to take my time with it, since other Cov stories are just demanding attention. But I have to get this one out of my system… **

-

_Parker Donnelly_. Age: _18_. Nationality: _White. Perhaps Dutch or Irish. _Hair: _Blonde? Brown? Both. _Eyes: _Blue_._ She's the dark one who leads them in absolute assertion through persuasive silence. From personal witness, she is intrepid. And a smartass._

_Ayame Oroku. _Age:_ 17_. Nationality:_ Asian. Definitely Japanese. I think. _Hair: _Black. _Eyes: _Brown. She is a follower. She will submit to even the harshest of rule, if that is where her heart leads. That same heart is her very weakness and strength._

_Heaven Perez. _Age:_ 17_. Nationality:_ Dark. Spanish, Hawaiian, or Indian. _Hair: _Brown. _Eyes: _Green._ _She's the loudmouth. Not very rational, but has the incredible knack for seeing into the souls of people._

_Donnelly: HUNTER_

_Oroku: LEE_

_Perez: ROTH _

-

"Don't you see?" Caleb explained to his hurting blonde friend, pointing at the notes he had written. Reid gazed over some, only what he had written on the girl's looks and personalities, but stopped when he reached the last part. Reid's emotional woundings were obvious to see, though his rage disguised it. Caleb was trying to break it to him gently, but ill news such as this was impossible to give easily.

"Bullshit," Reid shoved Caleb away violently. "I don't believe you. It's a lie. You never liked them, even from the beginning!"

"Reid," Pogue said, stepping up to Reid as well. "It's the truth. I'm sorry, but it is."

"No…" Reid insisted. He began to pace. "It's not possible… How in hell _could_ it be possible? They're _girls_, for Christ's sake!"

"From what we know," Tyler piped up. "Their fathers didn't have the time to have sons before they were killed. So they willed it to their only descendants… Daughters."

Caleb stepped forward, unsure how Reid was taking this. He wanted to be positive Reid understood everything before he thought of denying it again.

"Reid," Caleb said, his eyes narrowing in deep distress. "They're the Concordat's heirs. They've come to _kill_ us."

Reid whipped his head up to face Caleb, fully registering this dreary concept. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. Not her.

Not her.

"Get out of my way." Reid shoved Caleb aside, storming right out the door and down those dark halls of Spenser academy. He didn't breathe again until he was in front of their door. He pounded upon the dark wood like a hammer, three times. He didn't wait for her to answer. He just opened the door. It was always open for him.

One of them squealed and fell off the bed she was sitting on. One of them scrambled to grab clothes to cover herself. One of them didn't seem surprised at all.

He looked at each of the murderesses in turn, then looked to the one he loved directly.

"You," he growled, pointing an accusing finger at her. "You pretended you loved me. You used me so I could give you the very information that would help you kill me. Well, congratulations. You've driven me into wanting to save you the trouble."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. A look of such grief like he had never seen before. Her next words bore deep into his soul, so deep it sent his heart into the very depths:

"I wish I _was_ pretending."

"You can cut the act now, woman," Reid shook his head in disbelief. "You've been found out. And now, this is _war_."

-

**Please review. I totally want feedback for this one, comments of any kind.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed for my first chapter! I think you all who support me and my Covenant work deserve medals. But all I can give you are updates. So here you go. **

**-**

**Chapter 1.**

-

She had cried herself to sleep, and had awaken with her eyes still wet. Still, there she laid, unable to think about getting up. She couldn't think about getting up to face the day. To face _him_. She couldn't think about anything but the events of the night before. Ayame was sitting on the side of her bed, her compassionate hand stroking her hair. Tears still flowed involuntarily from her and her empathetic friend.

How did this happen?

One minute, she's with her friends on a murderous rampage ready to kill the last of the Covenant lines, the next, she's ready to have the babies of a _Garwin_.

It started out a façade. It started out as a deception. She thought she could have her fun with the handsome blonde, no strings attached and no feelings involved. She would love him one night, and still be ready to kill him in the morning.

But people aren't made that way. People are made as social beings. She had gotten attached to the man whose ancestors had killed her ancestors. Their fathers had killed their own fathers, which should have been the last of the Concordat line, had it not been for the willing of the power to their only hope of justice. She and her Concordat sisters were their only chance for retribution.

How did this happen?

He was too goddamn handsome. To stinking charming, even in his lack thereof. They were too freaking right for each other. For as long as she lived, she would have been happy to live that way. To keep up the charade. One lie for Reid, another for her friends. That way, everyone was kept dumb and happy.

Now he knew, and it was all over. Not only did her friend's feel betrayed, but so did he. He was never going to forgive her for this. She would never forgive herself. She should have known she couldn't play both sides. In the end, she would have to choose, or have her decision made for her. And now it had been made, and she was back where she started. She had to kill Reid Garwin and all of his friends, or die trying. Those were her only choices. Being with Reid was now not an option. She had to learn how to hate him. She had to go through with what she came to do.

How did this happen?

She tried to remember how it even began…

-

"_Why don't you ask some nice man for directions, Parker?" an Asian girl said gently, leaning over to see the map in the driver's pale hands. The driver shook her blonde head._

"_We do not need directions, Ayame," Parker insisted. "Just give me a second."_

_The three girls sat in silence, waiting patiently for their leader to assess the area._

_In the distance, the dark skinned girl, Heaven, spotted a vehicle speeding down the abandoned highway. She poked Parker fervently._

"_Here comes someone. Ask them!"_

"_Com'on," Parker insisted. "We don't need to."_

_Even still, Heaven stood up on the seat, waving her hands to the oncoming car. A silver Hummer. It was going much too fast, and sped right by them. _

"_See?" Parker said, not even looking up from her map. "It didn't matter anyway."_

_Suddenly, the Hummer screeched to a halt, slamming on the brakes so hard that they left two lines of black in the road, and smoke drifted from the burning rubber of the tires. It shifted into reverse, and retraced their trail backward, and stopped beside the black convertible vintage Cobra. The tinted power window on the passenger side lowered down, and a blonde head poked out. A boy, and a handsome one at that. He had the smirk of someone that was clearly up to no good. A brunette boy was sitting in the driver's seat, and leaned forward to see out his friend's window._

"_Yo," the blonde boy said through his mocking half-smile. _

-

Reid sat upon the edge of his bed, his face in his hands. The morning light from the window before him shone mercilessly on his entire front. His surroundings were otherwise dim, with no attention spared in their direction. Tyler slept soundly in the other side of the room, his breathing silent, but the room was quieter. Reid hadn't slept a wink; in fact, he had spent most of the night in the very same position: his elbows on his knees, the entire weight of the top half of his body leaning forward on them. The only two hands he had were both covering the whole of his face.

How could he be so _stupid_?

He should have seen it all along. He was stupid enough to fall for a lie. He had always said love was never going to be for him. He was going to continue the bloodline, that's it. Sex was not love. He should have just kept to the plan. Why did she have to screw everything up? Now everyone thought he was a sucker. He was. He fell for her vixen tricks like Batman to Catwoman. He couldn't even look at himself straight.

Yet, if he could do it all again, he would. She was _that_ amazing. He made him feel like something he could never be. Something better.

His mind swarmed with memories he just wished he could wipe a big eraser over. Flashes and images at first, but then full-on memories, running as clearly in his mind's-eye as a movie screening. Some parts stuck out more than others…

-

"_Do we get rewarded with a name?" Tyler said. Reid's eyes fixed upon the dark haired girl who currently had her back to him, grabbing her stuff out of the backseat of the car. Her Asian friend smiled shamefully at Tyler, and replied:_

"_Ayame." She slapped her friend to get her to follow suit. The copper-skinned individual pulled herself back out of the car a little too abruptly, bumping her head on the roof. _

"_Ow!" _

_Ayame rolled her eyes at her friend's clumsiness, while the dark girl covered for it as best she could, coughing uncomfortably and fixing her hair as she stood up tall. She spoke casually, as if nothing was out of the ordinary:_

"_I'm Heaven."_

_Reid shook Heaven's hand and said with a grin:_

"_I'm sure you are…"_

-

"So it's decided," Caleb said, looking around for any final protests around the Covenant circle as they sat in their respective thrones. A meeting had been called to decide what to do about this new development with the Concordat's descendants. Reid was staring off distantly into the center flames, while Tyler was frowning sadly, and Pogue was looking right back at Caleb.

"We fight back," Caleb said. "We maintain our cover, and battle discreetly, and strike them before they strike us. Everybody agree?"

"Right," Pogue agreed immediately. Tyler nodded reluctantly as well. All eyes fell on Reid, who seemed lost in his thoughts. His face, as was expected, expressed raw anger.

"Reid, you don't have to do this," Caleb said sympathetically. "There's only three of them, and we're more than capable than taking them on ourselves. If you want to take some time to--"

"To what?" Reid said sharply, sitting up straight as if challenging his leader. "So I kill the bitch-- no sweat."

"Reid…" Caleb argued with heartfelt concern. Reid was taking it harder than he thought, he could tell. The more unfeeling Reid appeared to be, the more Caleb knew it was eating him alive. And this was the most unfeeling he had ever seen Reid.

"Are we going to get them, or what?" Reid shrugged.

The other three exchanged glances amongst themselves, but no one dared question him further.

"Alright… let's do it," Caleb agreed.

-

**Please review.   
Signed,  
--RedRogue**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**-**

Reid stepped out of his dorm that morning, breathing in the musty air deeply. It was a very different morning than the kind he had become accustomed to. Tyler stepped out behind him, locking their door and going on without him. Even though he was very late for class, Reid didn't move a muscle. He stood frozen in front of his own doorway, looking at the empty hall and dreading the hard day surely ahead of him. He didn't possess the will to move.

A moment later, _she_ stepped out as well, the next door down. His glare was ice cold, boring deep into her, letting her know that not a thing had changed since last they met.

"_Reid_…" she said with an edge on her tone, slinging her book bag over her small shoulder.

"_Heaven_…" he said with equal bitterness. "I'd watch my back today if I were you."

"You should watch your own," she said sharply, tugging on the black lace beanie she always liked to wear on bad hair days.

"Are you threatening me?" Reid said, stepping up to her.

"And you're _surprised_?" she retorted snottily. "You said it yourself. This is war."

Reid was in her face now. She stood her ground. She wasn't afraid of him. Never was.

"Don't you dare think I'm going to hold back just because you're a girl," Reid growled.

"I could say the same for you," she shot back.

Reid's eyes flashed angrily at her insult, and Heaven felt a strange sensation in her throat. Suddenly, it clenched shut, and her lungs screamed pain as the air abandoned them. She held her throat as she choked, her own eyes turning black as she glared at Reid's nerve. Knowing that he was going to hurt her, and actually _seeing_ it done were two very different things. He wasn't holding back, and neither would she. No matter how her heart argued against it.

Mustering up a good amount of energy, she threw her hands ahead of her, blowing Reid backwards, making him crash to the floor and skid across the lamination. Another wave of her hand and he was thrown into the left wall.

Rage swelling in him now, Reid regained his footing, and stood up, walking into the center of the hall, each hand forming a ball of energy. Heaven put her book bag down and did the same, facing him off for a showdown. Each glared flames at one another, each bearing eyes black as night, each boasting grapefruit-size balls of power at their hands.

As they were about to fire, a door opened nearby, and a brunette student stepped out of the room whose wall had just been banged against quite loudly. Heaven and Reid, as instinct, hid their Power in sight of the unknowing student quickly.

"What was that?" the brunette asked. "Was that you guys who pounded the wall?"

"It was him," Heaven answered quickly, pointing at Reid. "The clumsy oaf fell."

With that, Heaven grabbed her book bag off the floor and went off on her way before she missed class.

"Wow," the brunette said at Heaven's harsh tone, and turned to Reid for an explanation. "Is she mad at you, or something?"

Reid shot a mean look at the stranger, and then stormed off in the opposite direction. The brunette shrugged it off:

"Huh. Must be a lover's quarrel…"

-

"_I hope you're hungry, Baby Boy," Reid declared, lining up another shot skillfully on the pool table, on another night at Nicky's. "Because I am about to feed you lunch."_

_A flick of his arm and the ball went sailing from one ball to another, sending both into each corner pocket._

"_Aw, I hate it when you do that!" Tyler complained, stepping back to grab his wallet out his the back pocket of his jeans. Reid just laughed victoriously and held out his hand expectantly._

"_Pay up, sucka."_

_Tyler opened his leather wallet, while his eyes found their way to the dance floor, and went a bit wider._

"_Heeey— Check out Abbott's play."_

_He motioned his head toward his sighting, and Reid obeyed, peering through the large dance crowd. There Abbott was: the tall, curly-haired punk always up to no good. Reid was about to shrug it off and turn back to the game, when Abbott danced out of the way, to reveal his partner. _

_Her hips were swaying innocently on Abbott's hips. Her hair was draped over her hands, dangling behind her head as the rest of her body moved to the song. Abbott was smiling widely, just holding her close and letting the woman work. In beat of the music, she turned her back on Abbott, her butt to his hips, and let them dance as one. _

_Then his hands strayed from her stomach, and started to drop downward…_

_Reid shoved the pool cue in Tyler's chest with one hand, and strolled off toward the dance floor in large strides._

"_Hey, where you going?" Tyler asked, as if he didn't know…_

"_Yo, Abbott," Reid said over the loud music. "I'm cutting in."_

"_Yo, poser," Aaron snapped with annoyance. "Can't you see we're dancing here?"_

"_She was dancing…" Reid obliged. "I don't know what you call what_ you _were doing…"_

_Aaron tried to get in his face, but Heaven pushed him back. Behind them, Nicky reached under the bar for his bat._

"_Hey, guys, cool it," she coaxed the two boys. She was ignored._

"_Are you jealous or something, Reid?" Aaron said, stepping up to Reid's face._

"_Oh, completely," Reid huffed smugly. "Look at me— I'm turning green with envy…"_

"_Why wouldn't you be?" Aaron said, throwing his arm around Heaven's shoulders. "With a fine woman like this…"_

_Reid shoved Aaron away._

"_You'd better get your filthy arm off my girl," Reid warned._

_Heaven raised her eyebrows in surprise. Aaron didn't notice, but still snickered in disbelief._

"_Don't give me that bull…" he scoffed skeptically. "She just transferred in-- she ain't your 'girl'."_

_Reid didn't waver for a second, his eyes narrowing threateningly._

"_I work fast."_

_Heaven played along, latching onto Reid's arm._

"_Don't be mad, honey," she said to Reid with a warm smile. "I was just waiting for you!"_

"_Of course, you were," Reid replied smoothly. "Let's go—Abbott's taking up too much of my air."_

_As they walked off together, she leaned and whispered in Reid's ear:_

"_I owe you one..."_

"_And I'll hold you to that…" Reid replied with a grin._

-

Heaven sat down for lunch, setting her tray down in front of her. She felt eyes on her, and followed her senses to the 'Sons of Ipswich' table, where Reid was watching her closely, playing with his food and not really eating.

"Hey," a random girl said, putting a cup of pudding in her line of sight. "I was weak for a second when I grabbed this-- I know this thing has way too many calories. Mind taking it off my hands?"

"No problem," Heaven waved her off absentmindedly, snapping out of her staring contest with Reid and focusing back on her meal. The redhead set down the cup and went on her way.

Heaven made small talk with Ayame, and finished her small slice of pizza slowly, before moving onto that pretty little cup of pudding. She licked her lips as she grabbed her spoon, having gone through an extra bit of salad just to feel she had compensated for the calories. Now she could enjoy it without any guilt.

Just as she was about to scoop a large spoonful, she realized that Reid was still watching her like a hawk with his piercing eyes. Even from all the way across the lunch hall, he could still feel the heat of his glare.

She looked down at the pudding again, wondering how much he had paid the girl to give it to her. She shoved the bowl away with contempt. Suddenly, she wasn't hungry anymore.

-

_Heaven walked up with Ayame laughing, after a long night at Marblehead cliffs with the boys. They hushed immediately when they saw an angry Parker tapping her foot impatiently outside their dorm door._

"_Aw, snap," Ayame breathed._

-

"_We can't forget why we're here," Parker insisted in her no-nonsense way, lecturing the girls again. "Our fathers gave us this Power for one reason, and one reason only: to be rid of the Covenant. If we lose sight of that, we have disgraced our family line. Who were you out with?"_

_"Just that Reid boy and his friend Tyler," Heaven shrugged it off. "What does it matter what we do in our spare time?"_

"_Because I finally found our Covenant descendants," Parker replied. "Those boys… _ARE _Sims and Garwin."_

_Ayame gasped._

"_No!"_

_But Heaven was rendered speechless. Suddenly her world seemed to crash down around her. Her heart plummeted to her stomach, and her chest caved in. Not him._

_Not him._

"_We must tread carefully from now on," Parker declared. "Now that we know our enemy. I forbid you to consort with these boys any more. It's too risky."_

_Ayame folded her arms and pouted, but didn't protest. Heaven forced herself to go back into 'revenge' mode, which was easier now that she was with Parker. She had to put aside whatever feelings she might possess toward the boy and remember what his father had done to their family name. But she couldn't. She didn't want to hate him, when liking him felt so good. Still, she kept a straight face for her friends, compensating for Ayame's weakness._

_"I understand," she said with a firm nod._

"_I still say this was a bad idea. How can we kill people that have the same Power as us, if not more?" Ayame asked. _

"_By knowing their weaknesses, that's how," Heaven answered promptly._

_Parker looked to Heaven with a conniving stare, one that Heaven was afraid of only because she suspected she knew what Parker was thinking._

"_And I think I know just what Garwin's weakness is…" Parker said evilly._

-

Hate was such an understatement for this girl.

Reid glared down at the disgusting woman two rows ahead of him in their last period of class. Her very presence insulted him. Her very existence was a personal offense. How she just sat there, all casual-like, as if there wasn't a war going on in this very room. How could she just pretend there wasn't a thing wrong in the world? Oh, yeah—she's had practice, that's why. In fact, pretending was really what she was best at, wasn't it? Reid glanced at the clock. Two minutes and she was his.

How she would pay for her crimes. As soon as she walked out that door, and he caught her alone, she was fair game.

At last, she turned around and glared back at him.

That's right, lady. Face your enemy...

"_Read chapter seven over the weekend, and be prepared for a test on Monday_…"

Only one minute left. She was already gathering her books. Caleb cast him a look of warning, telling him with a single look that they had better not be seen.

Finally, the bell rang. Showtime.

-

**The three girls are up now in my Covenant album. For those that don't know, the link is on my profile page. Please review.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

-

Reid slammed his book closed, with a loud _thud_, and scooped it into his backpack. He sliced through the crowd of students rushing toward the door, with his sights only on his target. She didn't see him coming, but she still escaped quickly through the door as if she sensed him chasing after her.

But his determination was too great. With one outstretched arm, he reached through the crowd and grabbed her by the jacket collar, and yanked her backward to him. Once in his grasp, he slammed the woman into the nearest wall. Both panted in loss of breath for a moment. She was the first to speak.

"What're you gonna do now?" she demanded. "Attack me here in the hall, where everybody can see? Go ahead. I dare you."

"_DON'T_ THINK that I don't WANT to…" he spat at her furiously, ready to choke her. His hands slowly moved from her shoulders to her neck in response to his frustration. He shook his head, trying to get control of his anger long enough to think straight, then

He began to walk off in large determined strides, and Heaven couldn't help but watch him walk away. She loved how he carried himself, in such a manner that drove her crazy. Always had… she watched him walk all the way down the hall, through the mob of 'normal' students, just like she used to in what seemed like so long ago…

-

"_You want to like me…" Reid announced decidedly, as they pair sat upon the stone fencing of a picturesque tourist viewing cliffside, sipping coffee and eating mini powdered donuts. "You're fighting it real hard, but you want to like me."_

_Heaven laughed loudly and looked elsewhere._

"_I don't like you," she countered with a smile, looking at him again. "Sorry, but not like that."_

"_Ha!" Reid laughed his doubt. "I see you watch me walk away all the time. You may like me just for my ass, but something tells me it might be something more…"_

"_Okay, you _do_ have a nice backside, I'll give you that. But I don't like you."_

_Suddenly, Reid stood up on the small fencing, and balanced on one foot. Heaven gasped and jumped to the safe side of the fence quickly so she could stand on her feet in safety._

"_What the hell are you doing?!" she demanded._

"_You like me…" Reid assured her smugly. _

"_No, I don't," Heaven insisted seriously. "Get down from there!"_

_He began to walk, as if on a tightrope. _

"_Reid!" Heaven exclaimed. "This isn't funny—You're going to kill yourself!"_

"_You _like_ me…"_

"_No, I don't."_

"_You have too much pride," Reid observed as he walked smoothly, in perfect balance. "You can't just say it. It wouldn't be so hard to say if it wasn't true."_

"_Reid," Heaven threatened. "You get down here right now, or I'll--"_

"_Just _admit_ it, and I'll get down."_

_"NO!"_

_Reid lifted a foot up confidently, and wavered._

"_REID!" Heaven yelled. "Put your foot down, you idiot!"_

"_Say it, com'on…" he muttered as his arms waved in circular motions to keep his balance._

"_Oh, God!" she shouted. "Fine-- I like you!"_

"_What was that?" Reid faked deaf, and inclined an ear._

"_I LIKE YOU!"_

"_How much?"_

"A LOT! I LIKE YOU A LOT!" 

"_Don't do me any favors, now…"_

"_NO, I REALLY LOVE YOU!"_

_Reid grinned victoriously, and finally hopped down, his balance miraculously restored._

"_Oh, I know."_

-

Heaven would've saved him if he fell… even if it meant exposing her Power to a strange boy. There was something about him that she would have never wanted to see die.

What she didn't know was that he could save _himself_ if he fell. Because back then, she didn't know who he really was. They were not enemies, striving every second to kill one another. They were simply a boy and a girl, craving love.

Things were so very different now. She knew this as she drove her car to meet Reid at their chosen battleground. Tears flowed from her eyes beyond her control. She wiped them off with the back of her hand as she tried to keep focused on driving.

She was going to kill him. And she was _going_ to be happy about it. God knows she should have told herself that a long time ago…

-

_Heaven walked fast down the hall, hoping he wouldn't see her. Maybe if she just avoided him long enough this whole thing would just go away._

"_Hi, Heaven," Reid said with his plastered grin sitting snugly between his chiseled cheeks. "I'll pick you up at seven, alright?"_

_"Reid, I can't see you anymore…" she replied stoically. It was for his own good for her to act cold. _

_"Why the hell not?" he demanded, yanking her shoulder roughly to stop her from walking any further._

_She looked at him very rudely, and snapped:_

"_Because I _said_ so, you butthead, now get away from me."_

"_Hey, what's wrong with you?" Reid insisted. "You're all over the place and I can't keep up. You PMSing or are you just schizo?"_

"_Let go!" Heaven said sharply. "I'm getting too attached to you, Reid. I guess dating for forever will do that to people, but… I didn't think it would go this far… I'm beginning to think permanently of you, you know, all that corny stuff. Growing old together and what not. I'm not sure, but I think that's love!"_

_Reid stood up a little taller, the smug grin returning._

"_I don't blame you. And this is a problem?"_

_Heaven crooked her head at the older boy. She didn't hear his question. She was stuck on the meaning behind his words. He was okay with her… permanently?_

_He leaned down to kiss her._

"_Now take it back," he commanded._

"_I have to go," Heaven protested, pulling away. Reid grabbed her face and didn't let her._

"_Screw your friends. Tell me your staying."_

"_This is the end for me, Reid."_

_Reid leaned closer, his lips grazing her._

"_You're not going anywhere."_

_She smiled at his close proximity, her heart lifting to her throat in a natural high. Just his presence was bliss. A bliss she couldn't bear to deny just yet._

"_I'm trying to break up with you, for crying out loud!" she laughed as he kissed the corner of her mouth._

"_You're failing miserably."_

-

If only she had called it quits sooner… it would have been so much easier on them both. She shouldn't have given it, but boy, did surrender ever feel good…

Weeks soon passed, and all murderous attempts were always disrupted or deflected. They were an equal match. Soon she grabbed a new boy-toy, mostly just to eat Reid's soul alive. She chose one of Aaron's friends, an attitude filled blonde named Ryan who was always at Aaron's side. Heaven found herself beginning to dress differently, more leather, shirts cut lower, and skirts rising higher to please her new crowd. Reid still hung with Aaron and his boys, but never spoke to her without a sharp insult attached, never looked at her without a firm glare. Soon Reid had a new fling of his own, a fake-blonde chick who screamed slut out of every pore of her body, Reid was kissing on her every moment he had, making her giggle in such a way that brought disgusted chills to Heaven's spine.

Usually they would hang in a large rowdy group at _Nicky's_, crowding around a pool table while some hung at the bar. Heaven watched from her perch on a barstool, watching him with a drink forever at her lips. She gazed over the glass at Reid hovering over 'Sherie', lining up their next shot. Sherie was sweet and just ditzy enough for boys to flock to her. Not to mention she was curvy and well stacked. She had annoying flaws of course, like making stupid jokes ("I can 'read Reid' so well!") and speaking in acronyms ("'Oh. Em. Gee. You did _not_ just say that!"). She also had a habit of laughing incessantly. Nevertheless, Reid had a smile on his face as well, most likely because he knew he was getting lucky with her tonight… again.

"Geezes, Reid, just take the shot already!" Aaron said impatiently. He was promptly backed up by Ryan:

"Yeah, while we're young!"

"Have patience on the retards," Heaven piped up harshly. "Between the two of them combined they only hold half a brain."

Several shouts of "Ooohhhh!" rang out from their crowd of friends. Reid stood up straight, not one to be insulted.

"Oh, that one hurt," Reid shook his head mockingly. "Did Ryan help you think up that one? Or maybe it was Aaron? Ah, screw it, I can't keep track of who you're doing _today_…"

Heaven jumped to her feet, and Ryan had to hold her back from tackling him. Reid, as smooth and cool as always, bent down carelessly with Sherie again, his eyes locked harshly on Heaven as he nibbled the blonde's ear. Heaven couldn't stand the sight anymore, and just turned back into making conversation with her own date, acting like she didn't have a care in the world.

"What an ass," she commented to Ryan.

"Reid's _always_ an ass," Ryan agreed. "I can't believe you dated that poser for so long."

"Trust me-- me either," Heaven lied.

She glanced back at Reid, who was surely in hearing distance of her and Ryan, but was too enveloped in his game to notice. His attention seemed miles away.

Finally, Heaven decided she would become exactly what he despised so. There was no point in doing anything to salvage her image for him any longer. If it bothered him to suspect her as a whore, than she knew it would send him over the edge to know that his suspicions were true.

"Hey," Heaven asked Ryan, putting her hand on his. "You wanna go back to my place?"

Suddenly Reid had a seizure at the pool table's expense. A small ripping sound was heard, and Heaven whirled around to find that Reid had torn the felt liner of the pool table from a shot gone horribly wrong.

"The _hell_ is wrong with you, Reid?" Aaron demanded. The flustered boy couldn't find words to reply.

-

**Please review.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

-

Reid shoved through the crowd like an experienced football player weaved through the opposition. He stormed out of _Nicky's_ without another word. He couldn't fight the images of Heaven and Ryan, kissing her neck, undoing buttons and zippers, revealing skin… it was more than he could handle. All to quickly, those images drifted into memories of his own experiences with her, kissing her bared shoulder, weaving his hands in her hair, her looking up into his eyes as he lay on her… He couldn't bear it. They were memories he had once held so dear, now only served to tear him apart…

-

_Reid opened his eyes to the light of a new day. Confusion crept over him as his mind tried to collect it's thoughts. There was an unknown warmth to his back, making his brow furrow with bewilderment. He also found he possessed a third arm growing out of his left side. He fearfully jerked his head behind himself, trying to discover the answer to this burning question. His chest immediately relaxed when he saw her face, and he even smiled._

"_What's the matter?" she mumbled in response to his jerky movements. _

"_Nothing," Reid chuckled to himself. "I've just realized I've been in Heaven, that's all…"_

_She slapped him playfully as she closed her eyes again for sleep._

"_That's a dirty joke."_

"_I'm allowed a few," Reid argued. "Hey, what are you doing for the rest of your life?"_

_He said it so casually, but Heaven opened her eyes again, this time in surprise. She grinned again._

"_You tell _me_."_

_"I say we do this every day until we shrivel up and die."_

_Heaven snuggled closer to Reid, and buried her head behind his shoulder, too tired to argue._

"_Sounds like a good plan to me."_

-

Heaven frowned, and didn't spare a moment to follow at Reid's heels out of the bar, her feelings inside completely mixed up. She was angry on the outside, but her heart screamed otherwise.

"Forgetting something, Reid?" Heaven called after him. "Like maybe Bimbo-Barbie back there?"

Reid just kept walking off in long, heavy strides.

"Maybe you didn't hear Aaron," Heaven said as she stepped off the front porch of _Nicky's Bar_ and kept following him. "So I'll ask again: what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Shut up!" Reid shouted over his shoulder as he headed toward Tyler's Hummer in the parking lot. But she couldn't let him go.

"You are reeking jealousy, you do know that, right?" she shot at his back.

"Didn't I say shut up?" Reid said, turning and walking backwards. "I know it's hard for you to shut your big mouth, but please try."

"Who's not admitting their feelings _now,_ huh, Reid?" Heaven shouted. "You big hypocrite! Why can't you get through your damn pride?"

"Sheesh, you're a piece of work," Reid shot flames, marching over to get in her face. "You really don't _get_ it, do you? All those things I _may_ have felt before-- big shock: they LEFT when I found out you were trying to _KILL_ ME! "

He stepped up closer to her face, challenging her. She charged right back.

"Next time won't be a try," Heaven snapped with a glare. "I'll make your name extinct."

He grabbed her arm angrily.

"Not if I kill you first, you psycho shrew…"

"Yeah? Why wait?"

"You know _what_--?"

"Reid?" a female voice called out from the door to _Nicky's_. It was the bimbo: Sherie. "Are you leaving?"

Reid didn't break his staring contest with Heaven.

"The forest near Marblehead Cliffs," he commanded her in a low growl.

"Just name the time."

"_Now_," he replied coldly, letting her go with an angry shove and continuing his march to the truck, leaving both girls behind.

-

_"You're getting weak!" Parker shouted. Heaven stood up defiantly from her seat. "You had him right in your grasp and you didn't go through with it!"_

_Ayame sat back and listened intently to her friend's conversation as she fished through her dresser for a fresh shirt._

"_I'm not doing this anymore!" Heaven shouted to Parker. "Call me whatever you want. I can't kill Reid, not now, not ever."_

"_Oh my God, Heav," Parker rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you've FALLEN in LOVE with the _Garwin_ brat…"?_

"Think_ about what you're saying," Ayame piped in as she pulled the shirt over her head. "You of all people should have the biggest will for vengeance, after what they did to your dad!"_

_Heaven bit her lip as Ayame spoke, the pain of her father's death still as fresh as the day it had happened._

"_I've thought about it," Heaven insisted boldly, crossing her arms and plopping back into her seat. "You're not bossing me into this any more. I've made my decision, and that's it."_

_A grin then grew on Parker's lips._

"_What?" Heaven asked in bewilderment. _

"_Looks like you're too late."_

_Just as those words left her mouth, the door burst open, revealed a very angry and confused Reid. Heaven jumped out of her skin in surprise and fell of her seat on the bed, as Ayame ran to grab something to cover her lower half, only clad in purple underwear._

_Heaven knew what Reid was going to say before he even spoke. The newfound hatred on his face was more than she could stand, crushing her heart slowly like a tightening vice._ _All three of the girls were frozen in place, unable to move. _

"_You," he said in a low, harsh voice, his index finger extended to her like a sword. "You pretended you loved me. You used me so I could give you the very information that would help you kill me. Well, congratulations. You've driven me into wanting to save you the trouble."_

_She didn't bother to fight the tears. She could almost hear the snap of her heart breaking in two._

"_I wish I _was_ pretending," she said in all honesty. _

-

Heaven held her hair with one hand while she used the other to drive Parker's Cobra up to the cliffs, lost in all her mixed-up thoughts. That night that he had found out seemed like so long ago now, yet the image of his broken expression was burned into her brain forever.

When she reached the peak, she spotting him waiting for her. She scowled, as was turning into reflex around him, and yanked the emergency brake. He stood confidently next to the Hummer (probably used without permission, knowing him). His weight was leaning against the hood, his arms crossed as if he had been waiting impatiently for hours. The night sky shone behind him with every star it could boast.

In silence she hopped over the door to the ground, and marched up to him with flaming eyes. He did the same, as the ocean wind swept the loose dust on the cliffside around him. All they needed was a passing tumbleweed and it was the perfect Wild West standoff.

"I hope you said goodbye to your little Concordat friends," Reid hissed. "Cuz you _ain't_ comin' back."

They began to circle one another like stalking tigers, ready to pounce at any given excuse.

"Will this be before or _after_ I Fed-Ex your sorry ass to your Covenant buddies piece by piece?"

"You always _did_ like my ass…"

Balls of energy formed in each of their hands.

"It was the _only_ thing I liked," she shot back.

Having quite enough conversation, Reid took the first shot, firing the energy toward her with maximum velocity. Heaven quickly dodged by lifting herself in the air, and counter-attacking. Reid lifted himself over the truck, and stood on the roof as he fired two bolts with each hand. Twirling in midair, she managed to avoid both of them and fire an even larger one back. Reid sought cover behind the Hummer, as the bolt hit the silver metal harshly, almost knocking it over.

"All this time…" he said as he caught his breath behind the safety of the vehicle. "And you were trying to _kill_ me. That day in the pool, where I almost drowned… that was you holding me under, wasn't it?"

Heaven sought her own refuge behind a large tree, putting her back against it.

"If you hadn't gotten your buddies to Use and help you I would've succeeded. Well, while we're on the subject… That stunt you pulled yesterday with the pudding… poisoned, right?"

"Smart girl. And that nonsense with Aaron trying to throw me off the cliff… dare I guess— Possession?"

"You'd guess right."

Reid hopped out long enough to strike the tree, making it crumble into a million pieces like sawdust. She fired back while she ran behind another tree. They hid again for another few moments.

"By the way…" Reid said. "I meant to tell you…"

"What?" he heard her voice reply.

"You're a _horrible_ kisser."

"UGH!" she yelled, and with a flick of her hand the Hummer was sent sailing toward the edge of the cliff.

"Hey!" Reid yelled, barely caught the truck before it fell over the edge. "So _touchy…_! I didn't even _mention_ how lousy you were in _bed_! … Oops, too late…"

Heaven rumbled the very earth beneath them, her brow furrowing in utter rage.

"Why _YOU_…!"

Reid lifted into the air to save himself from the crumbling cliffside, but she was already attacking again while he was distracted. She got a good blow in his chest, and he fell to the ground in a heap.

It was like a blow against her own chest, watching him plummet like a rock to the hard earth. She wasn't only in a battle with Reid, but at the moment, she was warring with her own mind. He crashed in a cloud of dust.

And he didn't get up.

-

**Please review.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue**


	6. Chapter 5

-

For a few moments, Heaven stood frozen in her place atop the cliff, staring at the lifeless mound in which Reid had become. Had she really just killed him? The worry overcame her, and her soft side won over.

"Reid, are you alive?"

Suddenly Reid jumped to his feet and knocked her down with a forcefield-like wave, shouting:

"Hate to _DISAPPOINT_!"

Even angrier at this, she rose up with a vengeance. Clouds began to hover and split the sky, and she lifted herself up into it, letting the power flow into her.

"There's something I forgot to mention to _you_…" she said heatedly. "I always liked _Caleb_ better."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, BITCH!" he screamed, blasting her into her own car. She leaned, halfway over the car door, her face in the leather rumble seat.

And that's when she saw it.

Her saving grace, her upper hand… That lovely little bottle with the steaming purple liquid inside. Parker had picked it up off the last witch hunter they had exterminated, thinking it might come in handy upon their pending battle. She was right.

Heaven heard Reid's footsteps advancing behind her. Desperately, she grabbed the bottle, uncorked it, and splashed it in his face.

He looked stunned for a moment, unsure what was supposed to happen. But that was all the time it would need, just a moment… then he started to feel it. First in his stomach, then it climbed up his throat… The black gel-like substance began to escape from his mouth and drip down his chin.

Then he dropped to his knees and knew it was all over.

"My… Power…"

"Don't worry," Heaven said harshly. "It'll be back in about forty seconds. But not before I finish you off first."

Reid fell forward on his hands and knees, as the black substance poured out like water from his mouth.

"Go ahead…" he said in defeat. "Finish me off."

She furiously grabbed him by the collar, and Used to give her added strength as she dragged him like a rag doll over to the edge of the cliff, and hung him over the edge to the rocky water below.

And she hesitated.

"What are you waiting for?" he yelled above the wind. "Drop me!"

"I have NO reason NOT to!" she yelled at him. "Your father killed my father! You Garwins ended my bloodline! You took away our _legacy_! Our _LIVES_!"

"And your father was a dirty, rotten bastard that deserved to die!" Reid countered. "So drop me!"

But she just held him there. He put his hands on hers, tried to pry off her grip, but she held firm.

"_Was_ it a Garwin that did it?" she demanded.

"You're stalling!" Reid accused. "You're stalling so you won't have to choose!"

"Was it a _Garwin_?!"  
"Why does it matter? Just kill me!"

"WAS… IT… A… _GARWIN_?!"

Reid was silent, a smug grin showing on his face.

"ANSWER ME!" she demanded once more.

"It was Caleb's father… _HE_ went beserk, _HE_ went on a rampage, and _HE_ killed your damn father… happy?"

"YOU LIE!"

"SO _DROP_ ME ALREADY!"

Then Reid's eyes flamed, and his mouth stopped choking out the black substance. Heaven stated the obvious:

"Your Power's back."

"I know," Reid replied blatantly, not moving a muscle.

"So you can fight back now."

"I know."

Neither moved for many moments, and Reid patiently hung out over the edge of the cliff, waiting for her to make the first move.

"I'm not going to kill you unless you fight back," Heaven decided.

"Oh, I know," Reid replied again.

Finally, Heaven Used, reeling him back upright. When his feet hit the ground, he was inches away from her face.

"You creep!" Heaven shouted, swinging her fists. "You've done nothing but RUIN my LIFE!"

Reid slapped her back, his vengeance overcoming his conscience.

"You shut up! You're nothing but a WANNABE— you're not one of us… you ain't even a REAL _WITCH_!"

"I HATE you!"

"No, I hate _YOU_!!" he shouted right back.

Reid finally caught her flying fists out of the air, holding both her wrists in each of his hands, and looked her straight in the eye. She glared right back, struggling in his grip a little, but giving up quickly.

"It would be so much easier if I just could kill you," she breathed, slapping his chest weakly, one more time for good measure. He just held her tighter.

"I know what you mean."

"The war is not over," Heaven went on, her voice tainted with warning and worry. Reid leaned closer to her face, giving into his deeper feelings at last. She held him around his middle, burying her face into his collar.

"It is for us," he replied.

**-**

**END OF PART 1**

**-**

Please review.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue


End file.
